


Bagface and Neko [Gorillaz One-shots]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Some Humor, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Advertencia: One-Shots de Gorillaz con humor, lenguaje agresivo (típico) y otras cosas más.Como sea, los personajes (salvo mis OC) no me pertenecen si no a Damon Hewlett y Jaime Albarn ¿O era al revés? ¡Beh, eso no importa ahora!Quiero aclarar que los One-shots no tienen relación o conexión alguna, son solo cosas escritas a azar o una que otra idea para mi viejo fanfic de Gorillaz que nunca termine por falta de tiempo u_u





	1. Nightmare

_Fuego, Fuego, Fuego..._

_Abrió los ojos, vio fuego frente a ella... ¡Kong studios se estaba incendiando! pero ¿cómo pasó eso? parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar, escucho gritos y venían del interior del edificio, unas sombras corrían intentando escapar; Neko quiso entrar a ayudar pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y bloqueada por fuera, unas sombras se apoyaron en el vidrio de la ventana golpeando insistentemente e intentando abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito._

_"¡Aaagh! ayúdenos"_

_"No puedo salir, ¡Ayuda!"_

_"_ ドアを開け、私は死にたくありません! _" **(Trad: Abran la puerta, ¡No quiero morir!)**_

_Retrocedió unos centímetros al reconocer las voces de 2D, Russel y Noodle ¿qué hacían ellos adentro? en eso vio a su hermana, Bagface apoyar sus manos contra el caliente vidrio, su mueca era de puro dolor, sudaba y su piel se quemaba poco a poco empeorando la situación. Retrocedió rápidamente sin dejar de ver lo que pasaban en un completo estado de shock, tropezó sin darse cuenta cayendo al suelo. solo se quedó ahí quieta en su lugar viendo el edificio en llamas, escuchando los gritos de Noodle, Russel, 2D y a su hermana pidiendo ayuda golpeando el vidrio._

_-¿Y? ¿qué opinas? tu hermana se ve bien de rojo ¿no?_

_Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Murdoc parado junto a ella...no entendía nada, no sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando frente a ella y porque el bajista sonreía y se reía con maldad casi ahogando los gritos de sus amigos y su hermana mayor._

* * *

-¡Aaah!-Neko se despertó sobresaltada, miro la hora en su despertador eran las 2:38 a.m, solo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se había ido a dormir, sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, intentó no llorar pero fue inútil. emitió un quejido logrando despertar a su hermana, "Bagface", quien dormía profundamente a esas horas. 

-Uh ¿otra vez? ¿en serio, Neko?-preguntó Pauco despertando de a poco, incorporándose en su cama hasta quedar sentada en ella, sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y vio la sombra de Neko del otro lado de su habitación compartida-es la sexta vez en la semana que tienes esta pesadilla- 

-N-No quise despertarte, hermanita...lo intente pero...ya no resisto más-respondió Neko echándose a llorar. 

Pauco se levantó de su cama, avanzó en la oscuridad a la de Neko y tomó asiento cerca de ella.

-¿Puedes decirme al menos de qué se trata esta pesadilla?-le preguntó Pauco preocupada a su hermana menor.

-Yo...y-yo soñe que los Kong studios se incendiaban-le respondió la chica con orejas de gato-tú estabas dentro d-del edificio con Noodle, 2d y Russel...l-la puerta estaba bloqueada...y-yo...-

-¿Tú qué? ¿qué hiciste?

-Intente ayudarte pero no pude, ibas a morir hermana...creo...creo que Murdoc estaba ahí y se estaba riendo...

-¿Qué? jajaja, eso es algo tonto. hermanita, tú no me vas a perder, segundo, eso solo fue una pesadilla. 

-Pero, parecía tan real... ¡Lo juro!

Pauco se levantó y volvió a su cama. 

-Por eso las pesadillas son tan horrorosas, esto lo vive cualquiera-le dijo "Bagface"-buenas noches- 

Neko volvió a acomodarse en su cama para poder dormir pero aún no lograba calmarse, no después de la pesadilla que acababa de vivir.  


	2. Photo Session [1/2]

-Vamos, Noodle. sonríe ¿no quieres salir bonita en la foto?

Hoy tocaba sesión de fotos según lo acordado por Damon y Jaime, ellos querían tomar unas fotos para el álbum " _Demon Days_ ". ya habían sacado un par de fotos con los miembros de Gorillaz posando para la cámara pero de perfil, ahora era el turno de la japonesa de salir frente a la cámara, a lo lejos Pauco y su hermana menor Neko observaban la sesión de fotos algo aburridas, Neko llevaba la capucha de su sudadera sobre la cabeza para ocultar las orejas de gato con las que nació y vivió toda su infancia. 

-Muy bien...ahora intenta otra pose-habló el fotógrafo-¡perfecto!- 

Noodle por fin pudo librarse de la sesión de fotos y se fue a sentar a un lugar apartado mientras las chicas retocaban un poco el maquillaje de los integrantes de la banda para las fotos en grupo. 

Al escuchar eso, Neko tuvo una idea. su mirada se desvió hacia su hermana "Bagface" quien estaba a punto de dormirse producto del aburrimiento que estaba pasando alrededor de ella y sobre ella. 

-Pss...Bagface, Bagface ¡despierta!-la llamó la castaña sacudiéndola un poco. 

-Nngh... ¿Qué quieres? ¿ya nos vamos?-preguntó Pauco medio despierta.

-Jajaja, eso quisieras hermanita. pero no, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-le dijo Neko-¿Quieres aparecer en las fotos de " _Demon Days_ " con Noodle-Chan, Russel y 2D?-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! no podemos hacer eso, Murdoc nos mataría a las dos-le respondió "Bagface"

-Nah, no va a hacer tal cosa. confía en mi-dijo Neko despreocupadamente, se levanto del suelo junto a su hermana. 

-¡2D, es tu turno!-dijo Damon, acercándose al peliazul. 

-¡Ya voy!

-Bien, es ahora o nunca-le susurró Neko a su hermana mayor en voz baja, Pauco asintió y las dos se dirigieron a donde estaban 2D y Damon. 

-¡E-Espera, Damon!-dijo Pauco deteniendo al vocalista de Blur **_(Autora: estamos en la phase 2 de Gorillaz)_**  y al peliazul, estos la miraron sin saber que quería al igual que Neko-aah...y-yo, mi hermana y yo queremos salir en las fotos de grupo- 

-¿Por qué? ustedes no son parte de la banda, chicas-dijo Damon sin entender porque querían salir en las fotos. 

-Bueno, pues...porque pensaba que como G-fanz nos gustaría tener una foto con el grupo-respondió Neko. 

-Veré que puedo hacer-les dijo Damon-esperen aquí- 

Damon y 2D se alejaron mientras escuchaban a ambas hermanas festejar, 2D caminaba pensando si era una buena idea dejar que esas chicas aparecieran en las fotos ¿Qué dirían Jaime y Murdoc? la opinión de Jaime no importaba mucho, le importaba más la de Murdoc, después de todo, a pesar de ser el bajista, era el líder satánico de la banda y su opinión valía más que la de cualquier persona ¿no?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continúa en la segunda parte...


	3. Nobody say it was easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: One-Shot/ Songfic con situaciones algo... ¿angustiantes? ¿tristes? lo que sea, disfruten este pequeño trabajo.

Había una bolsa en la mesa de la cocina de los Kong Studios, dentro de la cual descansaban dos niñas pequeñas, una de ellas tendría dos o tres años de edad mientras que la menor solo contaba con unos pocos meses o quizás un año desde su nacimiento.

Frente a la bolsa en la que dormían las niñas, se encontraba sentado el bajista de Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals quien era el padre de las niñas aunque no quisiera reconocer que eran suyas y de 2D. frente a él estaba Russel; pero el satanista no lo estaba mirando, en su mente se había hecho muchas preguntas y entre ellas estaban:

¿En qué momento creyó que sería buena idea acostarse con 2D estando ebrio?

¿Cómo podría explicar que tuvo dos hijas con él luego de esos "incidentes"?

-Hey, Murdoc, viejo. sigo sin entender que vas a hacer con ellas-le dijo Russel sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Voy a entregarlas, necesito que te las lleves lejos de aquí-le respondió Murdoc viendo a sus hijas durmiendo dentro de la bolsa.

-Oye, escucha ¿estás seguro de tu decisión? ¿qué diría D? sabes que le dolería demasiado separarse de sus hijas-le preguntó el baterista esperando a que Murdoc recapacitara, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

_Come up to_ _meet_ _you_

_Tell_ _you "I'm sorry"_

_You don't know how_ _lovely_ _you_ _are_

_I_ _had_ _to find you_

_Tell_ _you "I need you"_

_Tell_ _you "I_ _set_ _you_ _apart_ _"_

-Estoy seguro con mi decisión, Russ. además, piénsalo, ni 2D ni yo estamos preparados para asumir esta responsabilidad...bueno, yo no estoy preparado en ningún sentido y mucho menos explicar cómo pasó... ¡eso! ¿entiendes?-respondió Murdoc.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con ellas?

-Por ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellas es buscarles un nuevo hogar-el satanista volvió a ver a sus hijas-se que esto es doloroso, y más para faceache pero...merecen que alguien más las cuide mejor-

Se levantó de su silla, tomó la bolsa y se la entregó a Russel.

_Tell_ _me your_ _secrets_

_And ask me your_ _questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running_ _in_ _circles_

_Coming_ _up_ _tails_

_Heads_ _on a science_ _apart_

-Llevatelas lo más pronto posible, asegúrate de encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de cuidarlas-le ordenó el satanista al baterista.

A lo lejos, Noodle escuchaba toda la conversación. La nipona se alejó corriendo de ahí antes de que Murdoc y Russel la vean, como pudo llegó a la habitación de 2D, abrió despacio la puerta encontrando al peliazul sentado en su cama haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar, miró a Noodle queriendo ocultar su dolor frente a ella.

-¿Y? se las van a llevar ¿no?-preguntó el peliazul con un nudo en su garganta, Noodle solo asintió como respuesta.

2D sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus hipemas que tenía por ojos y rompió en llanto preocupando a la japonesa.

-Toochi...-dijo ella acercándose para abrazarlo, el peliazul correspondió el gesto sin dejar de llorar. Ella sabía que no era fácil decir adiós a un ser querido, sobre todo cuando compartían el mismo ADN. aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también echaría de menos a las niñas.

_Nobody_ _said_ _it was_ _easy_

_It's_ _such_ _a shame for_ _us_ _to_ _part_

_Nobody_ _said_ _it was_ _easy_

_No one ever_ _said_ _it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

2D sabía que ya no podía hacer nada para detener a Murdoc, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había forma de lograr que el bajista cambiara de opinión.

Anoche había intentado razonar con Murdoc sobre el tema de abandonar a Pauco y a Neko, le dijo que no quería ser separado de sus hijas, que intentaría cuidarlas lo mejor que podía pero todo empeoró con golpes y gritos de parte del satanista.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Noodle sin dejar de llorar mientras oía a Russel salir con sus hijas de Kong Studios. La nipona estaba casi segura de que esto no acabaría así, tarde o temprano ellas volverían y 2D estaba seguro de eso, sus hijas volverían a casa y estarían juntos los tres, intentarían ser una familia como desde un principio lo debieron ser.


	4. Hospital Room

Neko, 2D, Noodle, Russel y Murdoc estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital. Neko estaba preocupada, más que 2D, respiraba agitadamente rogando por que su hermana mayor, Pauco estuviera bien y despertara pronto. En su mente la menor no dejaba de regañarse, quería golpearse por estúpida pero por mucho que lo deseara, sabía que Noodle iba a interferir así que opto por no hacerlo.

Pero... ¿Cómo fue que Pauco "Bagface" acabó en esa horrible situación? para averiguarlo hay que retroceder unas dos o tres horas atrás.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Estaban en una fiesta, el evento se llevó a cabo en un bar londinense. el motivo de la fiesta era porque se celebraba el éxito de ventas que tuvo "Plastic Beach". había miles de famosos invitados, la música estaba a un volumen alto dificultando un poco la charla._

_Parecía que todos la estaban pasando bien, excepto una persona, Neko. Aquella chica de cabello castaño oscuro con orejas de gato pegadas en su cabeza no la estaba pasando bien. Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y tener una buena noche de sueño, no estaba de humor para una fiesta así; giró la vista observando a cada una de las personas a su alrededor, pudo ver a Murdoc, su padre, divirtiéndose con las chicas invitadas a la fiesta. negó levemente con la cabeza al ver tal comportamiento de parte del bajista._

_-Veo que nunca vas a cambiar, papá-pensó la chica volviendo a tomar su vaso cargado de Ginger Ale sin alcohol-aún así, la banda te quiere, las g-fanz te quieren, Bagface y yo te queremos... a todo esto, ¿dónde se habrá metido mi hermana?-_

_-¡Nekoo!_

_Neko salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su hermana mayor acercarse hacía ella de una forma algo extraña, caminaba chocando con algunas personas de la fiesta y disculpándose de vez en cuando. Llegó a la barra donde estaba su hermana y tomó asiento con algo de torpeza._

_-¿B-Bagface? Oye, ¿estás bien, hermanita?-preguntó Neko preocupada._

_-Pfff...jajaja, claro que estoy...estoy b-bien hermanita-le respondió Pauco riéndose a carcajadas-¿por qué estaría mal? ¡e-estoy bien!-_

_-¿Segura? yo veo que no estás bien ¿qué bebiste?-le preguntó Neko preocupada, Pauco la miro en silencio fijamente por unos segundos para reírse otra vez, la menor rodó los ojos con molestia._

_-N-No estoy muy segura...-le respondió Pauco-creo...creo que bebí un v-vaso de...de... ¡se me olvido! pero le pusieron algo extraño-_

_-¿Algo extraño? Bagface... no me digas que fueron drogas...-le dijo Neko, de pronto "Bagface" se levantó y tomó a su hermana del brazo._

_-O-Oye, Neko...vamos a bailar, hermanita._

_-¡No quiero!_

_Se oyó el sonido de una fuerte bofetada, Neko miro a su hermana mayor en el suelo y luego bajó la mano horrorizada._

_-A-Auch, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Pauco, vio a su hermana quien estaba molesta-estoy en problemas ¿no?-_

_-Si que eres lenta, hermana. ¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que pusieron drogas en tu bebida! No puedo creerlo, no esperaba eso de ti, esperaba algo así de 2D-le respondió Neko-honestamente hablando, a veces quisiera que nunca fuéramos hermanas-_

_¡Shit! ¿por qué dijo eso? intentó buscar una forma inútil de disculparse pero vio como Pauco se levantaba de su sitio y salió corriendo de la fiesta, Neko se preocupo y fue tras ella. Noodle y 2D la siguieron para ver que estaba pasando._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

 

Ahora Neko estaba sentada en una silla de la sala de espera de aquel hospital esperando que su hermana mayor despertara. todo había sido su maldita culpa, si la hubiera detenido a tiempo quizás ese auto no la habría golpeado y no estaría en el hospital. su mirada se desvió en sus padres, 2D estaba casi tan preocupado como ella o peor, en cambio Murdoc estaba tranquilo, nada de esto parecía afectarlo ¡maldito sea él también!

-¡AAAGH!

Neko se levantó y se lanzó contra el satanista dispuesta a golpearlo, Noodle y Russel se percataron de ello y fueron a detenerla. la castaña y el bajista comenzaron a pelear sin control asustando a 2D.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-preguntó Murdoc, la menor atinó a darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿eh?-gritó Neko-eres un insensible, tu otra hija se esta por casi morir ¡¿y ni siquiera te importa?!-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa de mi?-le preguntó Murdoc. eso solo aumentó más la ira de Neko, tomo unas cosas y se las lanzó al bajista.

-¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE YA!-gritó Neko. Noodle la tomó del brazo impidiendo que arrojara más cosas-¡suéltame, Noodle-Chan!-

-No sé quien te dijo esas cosas ¿sabes? pero para que sepas yo SI me preocupo por ustedes, son mi banda y no quiero perderlos-le dijo Murdoc enojado.

-Murdoc, viejo. será mejor que te tranquilices ¿de acuerdo? no quiero más peleas por hoy-le dijo Russel.

-Agh, ¡bien!-respondió Murdoc molesto.

-Ejem...-los llamó la doctora tosiendo falsamente-¿familiares o amigos de Pauco Niccals?-

-¡Yo!-dijo Neko-soy su hermana menor-

La doctora le indicó que la siguiera, Neko fue con ella a la habitación donde estaba "Bagface" pensando que estaba bien y no le había pasado nada grave. Llegaron a la habitación en donde descansaba su hermana, Neko abrió la puerta y vio a Pauco inconsciente con unas banditas adhesivas en la cara y el brazo derecho vendado. la doctora se fue para que Neko y su hermana estuvieran a solas, una vez se fue, Neko se sentó cerca de Pauco.

-Pauco...-dijo la castaña con orejas de gato-Bagface, escucha, yo... lo siento ¿si? todo esto fue culpa mía, no quería que esto pasara. Lo siento, lo siento ¿si?-

Neko se levantó dispuesta a irse pero escucho la voz de su hermana mayor diciéndole que no se vaya, que se quede con ella y la perdona. La chica accede no sin antes ir a avisarle a Noodle, Russel y sus padres que Pauco estaba bien. 


	5. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Esto sucede durante la llegada al departamento del vídeo "DoYaThing" y después del álbum "The Fall" (álbum que nunca escuche TTnTT)

Neko cerró con fuerza la puerta del departamento donde vivía la banda Gorillaz y también su hermana mayor, "Bagface" o Pauco como era normalmente conocida. corrió por el hall, subió las escaleras rápidamente evitando hacer ruido alguno; llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. se sentó en su cama acomodando su cabeza entre las rodillas, llevó sus manos hacia su cabello desordenandolo un poco mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar. 

¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Si bien chocar un auto no era tan malo si lo pensabas desde otro punto de vista, hacerlo con un auto conocido de un videoclip de la banda Gorillaz era mil veces peor, y más si estás aprendiendo a conducir. 

Así es, Neko estaba aprendiendo a conducir sola. salió del departamento sin levantar sospechas a eso de las cinco y media de la tarde, tomó el Stylo y fue a una carretera no tan transitable a esa hora para aprender a conducir. Hoy le tocaba aprender a conducir en reversa, supuestamente, era algo sencillo pero falló en casi todas las veces que practicó esa tarde. tampoco se imaginó que esa misma tarde chocaría abollando una de las puertas del Stylo y tuviera una discusión con el conductor del auto que la chocó. 

- _¿Cómo voy a explicar eso?_ -pensó Neko alterada- _no puedo hacer eso, papá me matará si sospecha algo_ - 

Escucho la puerta siendo golpeada levemente y la castaña se asustó ¿y si era Murdoc? ¿se había dado cuenta de que había chocado? ¡estaba perdida!

-Neko ¿pasa algo, hermanita?

Se alivió al oír la voz de su hermana mayor y la dejó pasar a su habitación, por lo menos a ella le podía contar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Pauco entró a la habitación encontrando a su no tan "pequeña" hermana sentada en la cama de una forma rara y poco habitual en ella. 

-H-Hola, Bagface. e-estoy bien, no te preocupes-le respondió Neko sin mirarla. 

-Hermanita, no me mientas. yo sé que no estás bien ¿qué paso? vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo-le dijo Pauco. 

-Yo...yo...choque al Stylo, Bagface-confesó Neko echándose a llorar. 

-¿Qué? pero... ¿Cómo carajos pasó eso?-preguntó la chica sin entender nada-¿por qué no estaba enterada?-

-Es que salí temprano hoy a la tarde a practicar como conducir en reversa-le respondió la menor-me salió mal en todas las veces que practique y un auto me chocó en el último intento-contuvo su llanto-hermana, dime ¿qué voy a hacer? si papá se entera de esto me matará- 

-No, hermana...no pienses en eso, Murdoc no se enterará de eso. tú solo cálmate y todo saldrá bien-le dijo Pauco, escuchó un grito a lo lejos-Ok, creo que Noodle me está buscando, te veo cuando vuelva- 

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Neko

-Saldré de compras, Noodle quiere ir a buscar unas cosas-le respondió su hermana mayor-te veo a la noche-

* * *

Neko pasó lo que restaba del día en su habitación, estaba escuchando música hasta que se quedo dormida. 

A las 23:30 se despertó debido al grito de Murdoc, a los pocos segundos la casa se llenó de insultos en japonés e Inglés yankee provocando que Pauco despertara algo molesta. 

-Aaah... ¿qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó "Bagface" con los ojos entrecerrados a través de su máscara de conejito. 

-Necesito saber, no, exijo saber quien chocó el Stylo-dijo Murdoc molesto mirando detenidamente a Russel, Noodle (quien estaba medio dormida) y su mirada se detuvo en 2D-¡TÚ!-

-¿Y-yo?-preguntó el peliazul señalándose a si mismo. 

-No te hagas el idiota, sé perfectamente lo que hiciste-Murdoc tomó el cuello de la camisa del peliazul-chocaste el Stylo ¿no es así?-

-T-te juro que yo no hice nada, no sé de que hablas, Murdoc.

-¡NO MIENTAS!

-Ya basta, no golpees a mamá-gritó Neko interrumpiendo la pelea-¡fui yo! ¿Ok? yo choque el Stylo-Murdoc se giró mirando a su hija menor con ira-yo lo hice, no tienes que golpear a 2D-

El moreno caminó hacia ella sin quitar su expresión de enojo en su rostro. 

-T-tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado y puedes golpearme si quieres-le dijo la castaña con orejas de gato, reaccionó al oír a Murdoc riéndose a carcajadas-¿de qué mierda te ríes? ¿eh?-

-No pienso golpearte-le respondió el satanista-desde mañana te vas a despertar temprano todos los días, yo te enseñaré a conducir- 

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Lo siento, pero no eres muy confiable al volante, no aún. 

-P-papá, eso no es...

-No hay pero que valga-dicho esto, el bajista se fue a su habitación haciendo enojar a la menor quien también se encerró en su habitación. 


	6. Alone in Plastic Beach

Plastic Beach había pasado a ser la segunda residencia oficial de Gorillaz luego de haber abandonado Kong Studios y dejar que se deteriorara y fuera incendiado por Murdoc. No era la gran cosa, para "Bagface" y 2D solo era una enorme montaña de basura cubierta de pintura rosa y unas cuantas plantas artificiales pero para el satanista, Plastic Beach lo era todo, era su reino, su imperio controlado solo por él junto con una réplica robot de la guitarrista de la banda llamada Cyborg Noodle. 

Los primeros días fueron una pesadilla para Pauco y 2D, más para el peliazul quien pasaba gran parte del tiempo en su habitación con la ventana cerrada, ya que había una enorme ballena vigilandolo para que no escapara y solo salía para ir al estudio a ensayar o componer nuevos temas junto a Murdco, siempre custodiado por Cyborg Noodle. 

Pauco no la pasaba tan mal como 2D, ella se veía obligada (aunque no quisiera) a trabajar en el estudio con los colaboradores. Muchas veces era regañada por el bajista por su torpeza pero ella solo lo ignoraba. Otras veces, cuando Cyborg Noodle no la vigilaba solía escapar para sentarse en algún lugar de la rosada isla artificial para fumar un poco y pensar en su hermana, Neko. 

Hoy era uno de esos días...

Acababan de terminar el ensayo de " _To Binge_ " y " _On a_ _Mel_ _ancholy Hill_ ", Pauco salió disimuladamente del estudio evitando llamar la atención de Murdoc o Cyborg Noodle, caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar una ventana y con cuidado la abrió para salir por ella. 

Una vez afuera, la castaña con reflejos turquesa se sentó en el suelo con las piernas colgando, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió para comenzar a fumar. 

Mientras fumaba, su mente la llevó a pensar en su hermana menor...hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, no desde que Neko se había ido de Kong Studios tras una discusión con Murdoc, el padre de ambas chicas.  _ **(Autora: para más información, leer el One-Shot "DEMON")**_

- _¿Dónde estás, hermana?_ -Pensó Pauco mirando el inmenso océano- _te extraño... ¿qué estarás haciendo? ¿en dónde vives ahora?_ -

-¿Me extrañabas?

Pauco giró su mirada encontrándose con su hermana menor frente a ella, se refregó los ojos, obviamente era una alucinación pero se alegraba de tenerla cerca para hablar. 

-Neko, sabía que vendrías a verme. te extrañé mucho hermanita-le dijo Pauco-plastic beach es aburrida sin ti. no tengo a nadie con quien hablar- 

-No digas eso, me tienes a mi... ya estoy contigo ¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Neko con una sonrisa algo perturbadora en su rostro. 

Sin más interrupciones, Pauco y Neko comenzaron a hablar, bueno, solo Pauco hablaba y su hermana la escuchaba. después de un rato, "Bagface" quiso preguntarle a Neko cómo estaba y que hacía, Neko le respondió con toda sinceridad como las veces anteriores que hablaron en diversos rincones de la isla. 

-Así que...sigues estudiando ¿huh?-dijo Pauco jugando con su segundo cigarrillo encendido-y, dime... ¿cómo vas con las clases? ¿tienes amigos ahí?-

-Estoy bien, las clases son difíciles y no tengo muchos amigos, Bagface. pero estoy casi segura de que podré pasar los exámenes-le respondió Neko, miro a otro lado-a veces... solo a veces, me gustaría que nos volvamos a ver- 

-Yo también pero...

-¡PAUCO!

La castaña se volteó al escuchar el grito de su padre acompañado de Cyborg Noodle. tenía una expresión de molestia y enojo en su rostro, solo Cyborg mantenía su expresión seria. 

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en tu hermana? ahora ve al estudio, te necesito ahí-le ordenó el bajista. 

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? tú me dijiste que podía estar afuera-le respondió "Bagface" de mala gana, odiaba recibir órdenes de su padre. 

-Yo nunca dije que podías salir, ahora ve al estudio antes de que ordene a Cyborg llevarte por la fuerza-le respondió Murdoc. 

-Agh, está bien...ya voy-dijo Pauco enojada, el satanista y la robot se alejaron, vio otra vez el mar arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo lejos. luego se levantó y se alejó para entrar a la "mansión" construida en aquella isla rosada. 


	7. Hey Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción de la canción:
> 
> Hey Jude, no lo hagas mal,   
> Toma una canción triste y mejórala,   
> Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón,   
> Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor.
> 
> Hey Jude, no tengas miedo,   
> Tú fuiste hecho para salir y lograrlo,   
> Desde el minuto en que la dejaste debajo de tu piel   
> Empiezas a mejorarla.
> 
> Y cada vez que sientas miedo,  
> hey Jude, deténte,   
> No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros, 
> 
> Porque bien sabes que es un tonto el que actúa con frialdad   
> Volviendo su mundo un poco más frío.

Era un día en el que había giras programadas para Gorillaz por lo cual había que levantarse desde muy temprano, recibir órdenes de Damon y Jaime, soportar los gritos y las quejas de cierto bajista que ponía nerviosos a todos(es que, con Murdoc hay que tener una paciencia de hierro), no solo las cosas se salían de control cuando sacaban un nuevo disco, también pasaba lo mismo con las giras y al final todos terminaban exhaustos. 

Llegaron a Kong Studios a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, según Jaime, todos tenían tres horas y media de descanso antes de salir al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Francia _ **(Autora: Lo invente -n-)**_. Noodle se fue directo a su habitación a dormir, necesitaba reponer energías, Russel y Pauco fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar y escuchar música, de esa forma matarían el tiempo. 

Murdoc y 2D fueron a jugar videojuegos y Neko...bueno, ella se quedó sentada en el sofá mirando el techo por un largo rato hasta que se aburrió y se levantó dispuesta a ir al estudio. Necesitaba hacer algo para matar el tiempo. 

Llegó al estudio, estaba oscuro así que prendió la luz, se dirigió a la cabina donde estaba el micrófono de 2D, la guitarra  _Les Paul_ de Noodle, el bajo de Murdoc junto a ella y la batería de Russel. Fue a buscar una silla para sentarse, la acomodó cerca del micrófono y antes de comenzar se detuvo. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a cantar...después de repasar su lista mental de sus canciones favoritas, optó por una de los Beatles. 

Volvió a acomodar el micrófono frente a ella, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a cantar: 

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better._

 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you beign to make it better._

No se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia el estudio, a Neko no pareció importarte así que siguió cantando _._

_And anytime you feel the pain._

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that's a fool_

_Who play it cool..._

En eso, cierto peliazul con dos hipemas enormes en sus ojos entró al estudio...Neko le sonrió levemente.

- _By making this world a little colder_ -cantó la castaña con orejas de gato. 

- _Na na na na na na na na_ -cantó 2D- _hey Jude_ - 

- _Na na na na na na na na_ -cantó Neko- _hey Jude_ - 

- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take that sad song and make it better_ -cantaron los dos- _r emember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better_- 

- _Na na na na na na na na. Hey Jude... Na na na na na na na na...Hey Jude..._

Cuando terminaron de cantar, Neko se levantó dispuesta a irse pero 2D se lo impidió.

-No te vayas, yo...bueno...me gustó cantar contigo-le dijo 2D

-¿Uh? no estarás bromeando ¿o si?-preguntó Neko

-Claro que no, creo que cantas bien-le respondió el peliazul 

-Está bien, me quedare un poco más...

_DOS HORAS DESPUÉS..._

-¡2D! ¡FACEACHE! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ya tenemos que irnos-gritó Murdoc buscando al tecladista y vocalista de la banda. Llegó al estudio y no encontró a 2D pero si encontró una grabadora, la tomó y reprodujo lo que había dentro de ella. escuchó la voz del peliazul junto a la de Neko cantando una canción juntos, eso si que era raro, normalmente la castaña estaba más tiempo con su hermana que con ellos. 

-¿Murdoc-San?

Murdoc reaccionó al oír la voz de Noodle detrás de él. detuvo el grabador para escucharla. 

-¿Qué sucede, luv?

-¿Podríamos irnos ya? Damon y Jaime nos esperan y 2D también-le respondió la nipona. 

Murdoc soltó la grabadora y salió del estudio junto a Noodle para ir con los demás. 


	8. Kidnapping

Una sombra algo corpulenta similar a Russel se asoma por la ventana de la habitación que comparten las hermanas Pauco "Bagface" y Neko en Kong Studios, su mirada recorre el oscuro cuarto hasta dar con la cama de Neko, quien a esa hora...serían las 4:00 o 5:30 a.m dormía tranquilamente. 

- _Aaaw, se ve tan tranquila cuando_ _duerme_ -pensó aquella sombra fuera del edificio observándola- _casi_ _se me van las ganas de secuestrarla pero...ya que, no vine aquí para distraerme ¡a trabajar!_ - 

La sombra abrió la ventana lo más silenciosamente posible, procuraba por todos los medios no despertar a Neko o a su hermana. A gatas logró llegar a la cama de la menor, se levantó quedando de rodillas en el suelo viendo a la chica dormir profundamente...

Era tan adorable, cualquiera diría que aquel extraño chico estaba enamorado de Neko pero eso era un gran error, estaba obsesionado con ella desde el primer momento que se vieron y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. sacudió su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, se acercó a la chica y estaba a punto de tomarla con sus brazos, secuestrarla mientras seguía durmiendo y se la llevaría a su casa sin levantar sospecha alguna pero...por desgracia, Neko se movió en su cama dándose cuenta de su presencia. 

-Nngh... ¿Q-Qué...?-Neko abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una figura frente a ella-¡AAAAGH!-

Enseguida encendió la luz, sabía quien había venido a molestarla a esa hora de la madrugada. 

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres guardar silencio?-le pidió el chico-vas a despertar a tu hermana-

-Eso no me importa... ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Umm...no mucho...solo pasaba por aquí a verte y...

-¿Es en serio? otra vez querías secuestrarme ¿no es así?-preguntó Neko molesta. 

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! jaja, por supuesto que no-respondió aquel chico riéndose nerviosamente-solo pensaba llevarte a mi casa y despertarte con un agradable desayuno-

-No me importa, quiero que te vayas de aquí-le ordenó Neko aún molesta con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho. 

-Oh, vamos, bebé. no te hagas la difícil conmigo, sabe que quieres esto. 

-¡Cállate ya! y no me gusta que me llamen "bebé"-lo interrumpió la castaña con orejas de gato adheridas a su cabeza-¡Russel!- 

-Shh... ¡baja la voz! ¿quieres?

-¡RUSSEL!

A los pocos minutos el baterista de la banda apareció, probablemente estaría en su habitación o en la cocina buscando algo de comer. vio al chico que se encontraba en la habitación de "Bagface" y Neko. 

-¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?-dijo Russel. 

-Este idiota vino a molestarme de nuevo-respondió Neko, acto seguido vio como el afroamericano sacaba a aquel chico a empujones de la habitación. 

-Vamos, largo de aquí...

-¡No! espera, e-esto es un malentendido...

Neko escuchó sus voces hasta que se alejaron de ahí, volvió a acomodarse en su cama y apagó la luz para poder dormir. ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, Russel se encargaría de echar a aquel imbécil, acosador y pervertido. 


	9. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este One-Shot si es 2doc y habla de cuando 2D y Murdoc estaban esperando la llegada de Pauco "Bagface".

2D se encontraba en la habitación de Noodle, se notaba que estaba nervioso y preocupado, no dejaba de golpetear una prueba de embarazo que compró para él contra sus dedos. Noodle estaba sentada en la cama junto a él con las piernas cruzadas, había una pequeña atmósfera de silencio en el lugar hasta que Noodle decidió romperla. 

-Toochie...

-¿Uh?-2D reaccionó-¿Qué sucede, Noodz?- 

-¿Vas a quedarte en mi habitación todo el día? tarde o temprano deberás decirle a Murdoc lo que paso-le respondió Noodle. 

-Desearía que fuera tan fácil, Noodle. pero no lo es...-le dijo el peliazul cabizbajo ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Murdoc que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? había posibilidades de que el bajista se burlara de él o no le creería, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ocultárselo a Murdoc. 

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer, toochie?-preguntó la japonesa sacándolo otra vez de sus pensamientos. 

-No voy a decirle, no quiero que se entere de esto-le respondió 2D, puso una mano sobre su vientre-creo que será  lo mejor para los dos- 

-De acuerdo, si esa es tu decisión pues...yo te apoyo-dijo Noodle sonriendo. 

* * *

_Dos días después..._

El cantante peliazul se había encerrado en su habitación, únicamente salía para comer o ir al baño. Ahora está llorando en su cama arrepentido de su decisión, no debía angustiarse ni estresarse demasiado, eso no sería bueno para el bebé. 

Debía decirle la noticia a Murdoc, entendería si él no quería cuidar al bebé pero él si lo haría, amaba al satanista y a la vida que había dentro de él. No le importaba lo que dijera, él tendría a su hijo. salió de su habitación llevando la prueba de embarazo con él y fue al car park donde se encontraba la winnebago de Murdoc, hacía frío ahí, pensó en irse pero la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás. 

Respiró profundo soltando todo el aire para calmarse, abrió los ojos teniendo la puerta de la winnebago de Murdoc frente a él, tocó la puerta y al instante oyó los gritos del satanista. 

-¿Quién diablos está ahí?

-S-Soy 2D, Murdoc...t-tenemos que hablar. 

La puerta de la winnebago a penas se abrió y el peliazul pudo ver a Murdoc aunque sea un poco. 

-¿Tiene que ver con el nuevo álbum?

-Eeh... ¿no?

-Entonces, no me importa-Murdoc iba a cerrar pero el peliazul lo impidió-¿qué quieres ahora, faceache?-

-De verdad necesito hablar contigo, Murdoc. es algo importante-respondió 2D-d-dejame pasar y te lo explico todo...- 

Murdoc lo meditó un poco pero después acepto, abrió la puerta del todo invitando a 2D a pasar al interior de la winnebago, el peliazul entró y Murdoc cerró la puerta tras él. 

-Muy bien ¿Que tienes que decirme, faceache?-preguntó Murdoc con los brazos cruzados. 

Por un momento 2D se quedó callado sin saber que decirle al satanista, es más... ¿cómo debería empezar? ¿cómo le explicaría a Murdoc que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? de pronto, su mente lo transporto a una inmensa pradera, estaba solo y Murdoc no estaba frente a él o al menos eso era lo que el vocalista creía, escuchó unas risitas, se giró y miro a su alrededor para buscar el origen de esas risitas, pudo distinguir dos sombras detrás de un árbol viéndolo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. 

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó 2D pero esas sombras no le respondieron, solo seguían riéndose. 

_2D..._

_2D..._

_¡FACEACHE!_

-¿Qué?-gritó volviendo a la realidad. 

-¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme? rápido, no tengo todo el día-le respondió un molesto Murdoc. 2D tragó saliva con nerviosismo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían, sintió las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos. 

-M-Murdoc...e-escucha, yo...

-¡Dilo ya, Stuart!-le gritó el bajista, 2D simplemente le mostró la prueba de embarazo-¿uh? ¿estabas lloriqueando por eso? no seas imbécil, ahora ¿quién es la zorra a la que embarazaste?- 

-No es de nadie más, e-esto es mío-le respondió el peliazul-hace dos días hice una prueba de embarazo, dio positivo y...y...el bebé es tuyo- 

Ahora el que se quedó sin habla fue Murdoc, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser una broma... ¡sí! era una broma, 2D le estaba haciendo una broma, no podría estar esperando un hijo suyo ¿o si? 

-¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer, Murdoc?-preguntó el peliazul sin dejar de llorar, sacándolo de al bajista de su trance. 

-Stu, escucha...yo...no estoy seguro de querer aceptar esto-dijo Murdoc-pero si quieres abortar, aún hay tiempo- 

-¿Qué? ¡No!-2D se alejó un poco asustado-no quiero, Murdoc. es mío este bebé y voy a tenerlo-

-Entiendes que el embarazo implica muchas responsabilidades ¿no?-dijo Murdoc. 

-Si...

-Bien, tal vez no me haré cargo de ese bastardo pero haremos lo imposible para cuidarlo ¿de acuerdo? 

2D solo se limitó a asentir, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, abrazó al satanista con fuerza. Murdoc se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo. 

-Gracias, gracias Mudz. significa mucho viniendo de ti...

-Si, si, de nada. solo...intentemos cuidar al bebé como podamos y todo saldrá bien... 


End file.
